Precious Jewels
by FelgaHelzio96
Summary: Jack and Rose sold the Heart of the Ocean for money after the sinking. When Cal comes looking for them, they accidentally stumble upon a time machine, transporting themselves 100 years into the future-to the year 2012. They hide out there under the radar for a few months, in a strange world of technology and modernization. But what happens when Cal follows them to the future?
1. The Rich Man's Necklace

**A/N: *disclaimer* James Cameron owns Titanic and it's characters!**

**This is a story that I'm starting as sort of an experiment, just to see if anyone likes the idea, because I'm not sure what I think of it yet. Basically I'm going to write the first chapter to get my bearings with this idea I'm grappling with, and if enough of you guys ike it, I'll probably continue it...not sure yet.**

* * *

***The Rich Man's Necklace**20 April, 1912* **

It had already been about five days since the RMS Titanic sank. After the Carpathia dropped the survivors off in New York, Jack and Rose had waited for their friends who were registering at Ellis Island (which had taken about a day and a half), before making any plans.

Fabrizio had decided to go with Helga and her parents to their large family farm in Minnesota, where most of their family members from Norway already resided. Tommy had bid them all farewell before heading off to Chicago to look for a steady job, so he could send money back to his family in Ireland. So ultimately, Jack and Rose were left alone.

Now on this particular night, it was once again cold and rainy, just like when they had first docked. Jack and Rose were wandering the crowded streets of New York City, huddled together in their cold and wet clothes. They were tired and hungry, and knew they desperately needed some money if they planned to survive.

Jack couldn't even look at Rose without feeling a pang of guilt washing over him, so he kept his eyes focused straight ahead. He'd been so sure that he would be able to take care of her, but now he was starting to doubt the choices they had both made, because they couldn't even afford food...much less a hotel.

For the past couple of days they had been living like street urchins, sleeping anywhere they could find free shelter, and they hadn't eaten a thing since the Carpathia. Hearing Rose sniffle in the cold, Jack finally looked at her, and his heart sank even more.

She looked so much weaker than she had before. Her vibrant red hair was now soaking wet and tangled, her piercing emerald green eyes had lost their sparkle, and she still wore Cal's ugly coat over her soaking wet dress. She hadn't spoken much either, and Jack could tell she was starting to feel sick from lack of proper food and rest.

"I'm so sorry Rose..." Jack sniffled, wiping his runny nose on his thin sleeve. He still wore his ragged white shirt and tan suspenders that he had on during the sinking, and had a tired and hopeless look in his usually bright seafoam eyes.

"For what?" Rose asked, blowing a strand of her soaking wet hair out of her face.

"I thought I'd be able to provide for you better, but look at us...we can't even afford a hotel," Jack mumbled, running a hand across his sopping wet shaggy blonde hair. He avoided eye contact, looking down at the sidewalk in shame.

Rose didn't say anything for a few seconds, and then abruptly squeezed his hand. "Jack...I'm still happier than I'd be if I had stayed with Mother and Cal. Of course I'm hungry and would like to get out of this rain, but I'm not blaming you for this miserable situation. You saved me, I'm grateful for that," she told him, and she really meant it.

Jack looked back up at her, and managed a faint grin. "Rose...I'll fix this, I promise. I will find a way to get us some money," he said sincerely.

Suddenly, an idea popped into Rose's head, as her hand closed around something cold and heart-shaped in her coat pocket. She immediately grabbed Jack and spun him around so that he stood directly in front of her. "Jack...I'm still wearing Cal's coat," she whispered, a mischevious smile danced across her lips.

"So?" Jack asked, not understanding what she was getting at.

"So...let's sell the necklace," Rose replied, playfully rolling her eyes at him.

Jack's eyes went wide in this glorious realization, and he pulled Rose into a tight and passionate hug. He knew the Heart of the Ocean necklace was well over ten million dollars at the current time. If they sold it, they still wouldn't be as rich as Rose's old life, but they could definitely buy an apartment and clothes and still have enough money left over to eat like kings.

They decided to go and find someone willing to take it off their hands. Things were starting to look up for them, even the rain had lessened to the extent of a mere drizzle. As they walked along the streets, past the tall skyscrapers that illuminated the night, they thought about what they would do first with the money.

"Look Rose!" Jack exclaimed, pointing to a shop up ahead. It was a small building and it's sign lit up 'Traders' Paradise', an OPEN sign hung crookedly in the large glass window. "Maybe we can sell it here," he suggested.

"I suppose we could go and see," Rose agreed. Linking their arms together, they walked down the sidewalk a few more steps, and entered the shop. It was filled with old dusty knicknacks of all shapes and sizes, and sure enough, a glass case for fine jewels was attatched to the front counter. Rose noted that it smelled like perfume worn by elderly rich ladies, and disliked how it reminded her of her old life.

"Excuse me, Sir!" Jack called out to the man behind the counter, walking over towards him. Rose followed closely, occasionally glancing around at all of the weird objects. It appeared people sold anything from instruments to chandeliers.

The man behind the counter looked to be in his thirties, with salt and pepper flecked hair, and owl-like eyes covered by a pair of spectacles. "How can I help you?" he asked in a heavy New York accent.

Rose reached into Cal's coat and pulled out the Heart of the Ocean necklace. She held it out for the man to inspect. "We'd like to sell this necklace in exchange for money," she explained.

"Holy moley..." the man breathed in awe. "May I?" he asked, nodding towards the necklace in Rose's outstretched hand.

"Of course," Rose replied. "It's called the Heart of the Ocean, or, Le Coeur De La Mer in French," she told him in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Is it real?" the man asked, as if it were too good to be true.

"Yeah," Jack interjected.

"How much is it worth?" the man wanted to know.

"I'd say around ten million, five hundred thousand, one hundred...I don't have an exact value but that's the rounded value," Rose answered.

"How many carats?" the man asked.

"Fifty six. It was first worn by Louis the Sixteenth of France," Rose replied. Jack nodded.

"Where the hell did you two kids get a piece like this? Did ya steal it?" the man asked in disbelief, not understanding how people of their appearance could own such a thing.

"Not exactly...it was accidentally left in the pocket of this coat given to me by my ex fiancé," Rose explained, shifting awkwardly on her heels.

"Ex fiancé...?" the man looked completely baffled at this point.

"It's a long story," Jack cut in. "Can we sell this to you or not?" he asked.

"Yes. I'll give you ten million, five hundred thousand, one hundred United States dollars for it," the man agreed. He brought the sapphire-like diamond up close to his left eye, removing his spectacles, noting that it sparkled in the dim lighting of the shop.

"Pleasure doing business with you, Sir," Jack grinned. The man bent down behind his counter and grabbed a large black-wooden box, and placed it on the counter. He opened it to reveal stacks of dollar bills encased in rows of emerald velvet. He counted out the money and handed it to Jack, who double checked it to make sure they weren't being scammed.

Once all the money was counted and double checked, Jack and Rose bid him goodbye, and practically danced back outside into the chilly New York City night air. It had stopped raining. "Come on, let's go find a place to stay, and some decent food!" Jack grinned.

Rose nodded excitedly. "And clothes," she added. They skipped off into the night, happy to be able to start their lives together. Rose had sold her last reminder of Cal and the misery she'd endured on the Titanic.

The thought that had completely escaped their minds, however, was that Cal was still alive and looking for them. And that he'd be furious if he found out what they had done.

* * *

**A/N: What do you guys think? **


	2. The Time Machine

**A/N: *disclaimer* James Cameron owns Titanic.**

**Okay so since I've gotten a handful of positive reviews on this story, I've decided to continue it, because it seems like you guys like the idea.**

** I'd like to give a shoutout to everyone who reviewed (NoScrubs4Me, Elmrada, spikessweetgirl75, let-my-soul-live, AnimeLove513, BroadwayGirly, a Guest, and The Lovely Lexi), and also you guys who followed and or favorited. Thanks so much! :)**

**I'm still sort of getting my bearings with this story, but I wanted to give you guys something...**

**NOTICE: There's some cusswords, including one F-word, don't read if you aren't old enough to see a PG-13 movie.**

* * *

***The Time Machine**22 May 1912***

Since selling the necklace, Jack and Rose were now living a fairly normal new life in New York City. They had been able to move into a nice apartment, and buy lots of food and clothes. Some of Jack's pieces had finally been accepted at some local art galas, and Rose was acting in plays at the local theatre.

On this particular day, Rose was alone in the apartment cooking dinner, while Jack was out running errands. Just as she was flipping over some ground meat in the frying pan, the door burst open, and a very panicked-looking Jack stood facing her. His bright seafoam eyes were wide, and his sandy hair was ruffled from the wind.

"What in the world happened, Jack?" Rose asked him, setting the pan back on the stove and wiping her hands on a rag.

"Umm...you might wanna sit down, Rose," Jack stammered, slowly sitting down in his armchair.

Rose cocked an eyebrow and made her way over to sit down on the sofa. "Yes?" she asked, tucking a loose strand of her vibrant ginger hair behind her ear.

Jack shifted nervously and slowly held out an opened envelope for her to take. "We've got a problem, see for yourself," he mumbled, scratching his neck.

Rose slowly turned the yellowish colored envelope around in her hands, examining it, and nearly had a heart attack when she saw the address that was written in large black print on the back of it:

_**Mr. Caledon N. Hockley**_

_**The Hockley Estate**_

_**Philadelphia**__**, Pennsylvania**_

"Oh God..." she said in a drawn out whispery breath. Ever so slowly, she opened it and took out the letter. She unfolded a piece of fancy parchment, and began reading it aloud:

_Dearest Rose-_

_I know you've run off with that gutter rat Jack Dawson. I don't know how your mother and I missed it before, but we've finally figured out that you simply took his last name and hid from us on the ship. But that isn't the reason I'm writing this letter...I'm writing this because I know that you sold the necklace._

_How could you possibly have thought you could get away with this that easily? How could you have thought my father and I wouldn't have known as soon as we looked at the whereabouts of the necklace? That's right. I knew I'd royally fucked up when I left the necklace in my coat pocket, but expensive objects such as that have records, so if they get lost the rightful owners can find them easily._

_I tracked you down, Rose. You're living in New York City, am I right? It's pretty obvious, considering I knew exactly where to mail this letter, don't you agree?_

_You two lowlifes are too ignorant. I have my own sources, and don't bother denying a thing, because I've found you and now I'm coming for you. First off, we'll deal with the matter of the necklace. Then, I'm taking you back to Philadelphia, where you WILL marry me._

_Sincerely-_

_Caledon N. Hockley_

"Shit..." Jack muttered, getting to his feet. He started pacing around the apartment. "I-I...damnit. DAMNIT!" Usually he was pretty calm and collected, as he'd always considered himself to be very street smart, then again... he'd never had to worry about the wrath of a billionaire son of a steel tycoon when Fabrizio was his travel companion.

"Jack I...I don't know what to do. I'm scared, I don't want to marry Cal! I-I can't go back to that chinadoll existance!" Rose exclaimed, wracking her brain for any sort of idea that could get her out of this hopeless scenario.

"Don't worry Rose. We'll think of something...we always end up having some sort of plan. I-I won't let them take you, I promise," Jack stammered, nervously going over and peeking out the window.

Night was falling, and dark gray storm clouds were rolling in. No twinkling stars could be seen through the fog. It was as if the weather reflected their dread and worry of Cal's threat.

Suddenly, a terrifying thought dawned on Rose. "Oh God Jack...Philadelphia isn't that far from here...what if he's already on his way?" she asked.

Jack's eyes widened, and he turned his gaze on her sharply. "Oh shit Rose...that's a good point...come on we need to get outta here," he decided. He shut the curtains tightly and grabbed his coat. "Go turn off the stove, get your coat, we don't have much time if the letter arrived this afternoon."

"This AFTERNOON! You're JUST telling me this NOW?" Rose's hands flew up in exhasperation.

"The letter arrived this afternoon, I picked it up after my errands were done, I didn't know about it until like thirty minutes ago!" Jack snapped defensively.

"I'm sorry for yelling, I'm just so scared Jack! Where are we going?" Rose asked him, panicked. She shut the stove off and was now pulling on her own coat, she kept nervously glancing at the front door.

"Just come with me," Jack ordered, shoving the letter in his pocket before ushering her out the door, and slamming it behind them. They pulled their hoods over their heads and ran through the deserted streets as rain began to beat heavily down on them. Even the lights of the skyscapers seemed sort of dull in the city's foggy atmosphere.

Soon enough, the thunder and lightning started, and they knew they had to find shelter. People still on the streets either hopped in taxi cabs, started running, or went into nearby buildings. Homeless people hid themselves under benches, under stairwells, or inside shelters.

Just then, Jack noticed a payphone out of the corner of his eye. "Hey look, let's hide in that payphone area. Maybe we can call someone for help..." he suggested, trying not to choke on the rain spraying directly in his face.

Rose nodded and followed him across the street. "Y-Yes..." she panted, ducking under the covered area by the telephone. "Oh! I still have Molly Brown's number I think...I'd been keeping it in this coat if we ever needed it. Maybe if we call her, we could go stay with her in California, and then Cal won't find us," she offered, handing a small scrap piece of paper to Jack.

"Good idea, here let me punch it in," Jack said, starting to press the buttons. "Huh...these buttons don't even work! Shit!" he grumbled, realizing that his call wasn't going through. It wouldn't even accept his money.

"What's wrong with it?" Rose asked, starting to panic a bit.

Before Jack could respond, both of them felt the sickening sensation of their stomachs dropping to their feet, and they were violently shifted 360 degrees in midair. There was a bright flash of green light, Rose let out a bloodcurdling shriek, and then they dropped and hit a hard surface like that of cement.

Jack swore and slowly blinked his eyes open, rubbing the back of his head. Rose weakly sat up and rubbed her eyes, looking around to see what the heck had just happened.

Everything looked the same at first glance. They still appeared to be in New York City, and it was still storming. However, the payphone was gone, and the city was filled with more sounds and lights than they ever remembered seeing before. Not to mention the people scattering about were wearing very strange clothes, and some held little devices up to their ears, and they were...talking into them?

"Where the hell are we?" Jack mused, grabbing a newspaper that had been left on the ground a few feet away from where they were laying. He noticed people walking by were giving them funny looks. "What are you lookin' at?" he growled at a couple of teenage boys, who quickly ran off.

"Um...well, we're still in New York City," Rose replied with a hint of dread in her voice.

"Okay, so what's up with people? Where's the phone?" Jack asked, extremely confused.

"You didn't let me finish, Jack. We're still in New York City...but it's not 1912 anymore..." Rose gulped.

"Well what the hell year is it then?" Jack demanded snatching the newspaper from her. The date at the top of the paper told him everything he needed to know:

_May 22nd 2012. _

"Oh shit! Oh shit! We've been transported one hundred years into the future...I didn't even know this year existed!" he yelled, smacking the hard cement sidewalk.

"We're so screwed Rose..." he mumbled.

* * *

Soooo...do you guys still like this story? I apologize if I made any mistakes, I'm writing this after midnight and I'm a bit tired.

Let me know what you think! :)


End file.
